


Champagne problems

by LthrsHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lena Luthor, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Slow Dancing, SuperCorp Sunday, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LthrsHeart/pseuds/LthrsHeart
Summary: A follow up ? What happens if kara admits she's in love with lena at Alex and Kelly's wedding .OrA supercorp follow up based on taylor swift's song" champagne problems " from the album evermore .
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Champagne problems

She should've know better , lena wasn't ready . Not for this bullshit , not for love .

《 you booked the night train for a reason  
So you could sit there in this hurt  
Busting crowds or silent sleepers  
You're not sure which is worse 》

Here she is in the train lena most times set on the left side across the window , there was barely anyone it was midnight but if she stayed there till morning and it was full of noises and laughs would it make her pain go away ? 

《 because I dropped your hand while dancing  
Left you out there standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
Champagne problems  
Your mom's wrong in your pocket  
My picture in your wallet  
Your heart was glass , I dropped it  
Champagne problems 》

She's still wearing her baby blue dress that lena said matched her perfectly and the latter was wearing her unique red dress that fit her so naturally as if it was sewed for her and maybe it was , she was looking as bright as the sun and maybe even brighter , her smile was wild and it reached her eyes and kara couldn't do anything but stare and admire the beauty and wished if she could stop time and just live like this forevermore . 

It was alex and Kelly's wedding , they had a beautiful simple wedding and it was perfect . 

Her and lena were dancing to a slow song and they were so close and the warmth they shared in their little bubble was all she could've wished for , specially after all what happened in the past . 

" I love you " the word escaped her mouth . 

" I love you too , kar " lena replied and kara wanted to scream "not like that" but she didn't . 

" No , I'm in love with you . " kara Corrected .

Suddenly lena pulled away and they weren't dancing anymore and lena took her hand away from Kara's reach . 

" You can't be , you deserve better . " 

Her vision got blurry by the tears in her eyes and breathing became a little harder and It got worse when she saw lena leaving the party . 

《 you told your family for a reason  
You couldn't keep it in  
Your sister splashed out on the bottle  
Now no one's celebrating 》

Nia was going after her but she held kara instead because she was about to fall , and tears in her eyes begged for a friend right now . 

" Kara , kara . Are you okay ? What happened ? " nia asked concerned .

" Lena ........ " kara said above a whisper and her voice sounded so broken . 

" Yeah , why did she leave ? "

That was not how she pictured everything , Eliza's second ring was in her pocket and the album she made of their journey was in her bag .

lena was her sun , she wasn't supposed to leave , not now , not ever .

And the hurt she felt right now was no where compared to anything she felt before , lena was her hope and now that was taking too . 

The musique was loud and as soon as kelly noticed kara she stopped it . 

" I told her I'm in love with her " kara said .

The only sound that was made was Alex's glass shattering to pieces on the floor after she dropped it from shock and disbelief . 

《 Dom perignon , you brought it  
No crowd of friends applauded  
Your hometown skeptics called it  
Champagne problems  
You had a speech , you're speechless  
Love slipped beyond your reaches  
And I couldn't give a reason  
Champagne problems 》

Every sound was cut off or maybe nothing was interesting for her to hear , and the wedding of her sister wasn't so joyful anymore and going outside may have been a way she could breath clearer or break down harder . 

Once she sat on the bench her hand slipped in her pocket and found the letter inside , she wrote so many things to tell lena , how much she meant to her , how much she loved her and how everything that happened didn't make her let go of her and would've never made her go away because they were always together and they were made for each other . it was poetic , hurtful and ironic but still poetic . 

And now everything seemed so out of her reach , her love , her lover , her life and everything in between felt like it was fading away . 

But what was Lena's reason ? Did she read all the signs wrong ? Was she not worthy of her love ? Was it all just her reading too much into it ? 

《 your midas touch on the Chevy door  
November flushed and your flannel cured  
"This dorm was once a madhouse "  
I made a joke, "well , it's made for me"  
How evergreen, our group of friends  
Don't think well say that word again  
And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls  
That we once walked through  
One for the money , two for the shoe  
I never was ready so I watched you go  
Sometimes you just don't know the answer  
Til someone's on their knees and asks you  
" she would've made such a lovely bride what a shame she's fucked in the head" ,they said 》

So she decided to go to Lena's old penthouse , the one where all their past memories were written all over its walls . 

" Lena , this house is so dull it doesn't have any colors , it looks like a madhouse " 

" Well , it looks like it's made for me " 

She recalled back . 

And when she turned around she found nia there standing next to her . 

" Do you wanna go inside , talk to her ? " she started. 

" No , she deserves privacy and time . " she replied casually . 

" Didn't you think that maybe she loves someone else ? " 

" What do you mean ? " 

" I mean , whatever. just forget it . " 

" No , tell me . " she demanded. 

" I , I'm not sure of anything but what about her and andrea ? " 

" Um ..... what about them ? " 

" Don't you think they have something going on ? " 

Kara wouldn't lie she did think about it , more than what would be healthy . 

" No , lena told me they didn't . She just said that they were great friends . " but what if ? 

" Don't you think it's time to go home ? " nia asked . 

" Yeah , I will go . Now go be with brainy , tell alex and kelly I'm beyond sorry " 

" It's okay . It will be okay " Nia corrected . 

And that's how she ended up on the train , she didn't have much energy to fly or the mood either . She was going to her place maybe try to sleep it off , even though she knew she wouldn't , nothing would wash this pain away . 

She entered her loft threw her shoes and fell on her bed , stared at the ceiling till morning came . But now she had to go to catco and be a reporter .

The first think she saw and picked the sound of was Lena's heartbeat she felt it more than heard it but it wasn't one of her superpowers ?

Lena was there , sitting next to andrea and if it were to kara she would say they were sitting too close . And what broke her heart even further was the sight of lena holding her boss's hand in hers .

It made her stomach do backflips and not in a good way , she knew all about lena and Andrea's past as bestfriends and maybe a little more and it made her actually jealous and green wasn't her best color . 

And when she saw lena leaving the office she hid behind the corner to not cause any extra drama , or make her friend ? Uncomfortable . So she watched from afar and let her leave . 

" Hi , kar . I was looking for you " kelly announced . 

Feeling guilty that her now sister-in-law after just getting married came back to work to search for her , kara answered . 

" Hello , Kelly . I'm so sorry for yesterday I ruined your day guys and I should also apologize to alex , um ..... I just " 

" It's okay kara . no one blames you , do you wanna maybe go have some donuts ? " 

Kara wasn't stupid she knew kelly wanted to talk to her about yesterday but she didn't feel bothered by it , kelly was trying to help and to be honest kara did need help . 

" yeah , it would be nice . Let me just grab my things " 

Some time passed , they were eating in silence and they were both afraid to break the ease by asking but it was necessary . 

" So , do you wanna talk about yesterday ? A lot happened and it's alright if you don't want to " Kelly asked softly . 

" No , I wanna talk about it . I'm just afraid , actually I'm terrified " 

" Kara , you are supergirl you can literally move mountains , you can do anything . " 

" But I couldn't make her love me . " she said sadly . 

" See kara , this is not about making her love you . It's not something we just can do , it's faith , it's what was planned for us and sometimes those plans are cruel they take us to so many places of pain and heartbreak but we also have to trust it and know that whatever is to come , is better . " 

" But why doesn't she love me ? " 

" Kara , lena loves you . Maybe not in the same way but she does love , trust and care about you . Did she say she doesn't love love you ? " 

Kara thought about it . 

" No , she didn't . She said I deserved better than her . " 

" See kar . It's not about her loving you but it's about her loving herself, lena always didn't value herself enough , she never appreciated herself , she always saw the worse in her . I don't know why she always thinks this way , we all know lena is a sweet , kind , smart person that deserves as much happiness and joy as all of us , maybe she just needs some time or someone to remind her of how much she's worth it . I will talk to her after . " kelly finished with a kind soft smile on her face .

Kara couldn't be more grateful for having such a sister-in-law , a friend and a person in general . Kelly was that one kind of friend that would do everything she could and beyond to make sure you are alright , she was the mom friend , and the little ray of hope when things got dark , she was the one that made their group of friend see the good in every bad scenario and tried to open their eyes to light whenever they closed .

" Thank you , kelly . I owe you .... " 

" Hey , you don't owe me anything you're my sister now " kelly hugged her and kara joyfully returned it . 

" okay , kar . I have to go now . Goodbye " kelly waved . 

" Goodbye to you too " kara replied with a small smile on her face , a hopeful one . 

Kara got back to her apartment after a not so dreadful day .... of work , because if she's honest her thoughts took the best of her today and consumed most her energy but she still came through .

While putting away the take out she bought her phone buzzed . 

" Hey sis , I'm sorry I couldn't see you today I had some work as vigilante if you need me tell me I'll be there in a blink of an eye . " 

" It's okay alex , sorry to yesterday thought ."

" Sis can you please stop apologizing , it's okay . I just wanted you to know that I'm always here for you . " 

" Thank you ;) " 

She ate a little then went to her bedroom stared at the ceiling but she slept today . a little hopeful , a lot wishful . 

Tomorrow came announced by the Ray's of sunshine lightning her room , she took a light breakfast and went to catco . 

Today she wanted to walk , wishing it will wash away a little of her wondering mind and tiring thoughts . 

She arrived there said hello to the security guard that stood tall at the entrance , but entering there wasn't much that made sense . 

No one was at the obsidian floor and when she went to the second floor the door was closed , she knocked twice . Trying to find a reason to why no one was there and searching her phone to see if she missed any news about coming today . 

lost in her mind the door opened and she caught sight of the most beautiful person in the world and for a minute she forgot how to breathe . 

《 but you'll find the real thing instead  
She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred . 

And hold your hand while dancing  
Never leave you standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
With champagne problems  
Your mom's ring in you pocket  
her picture in your wallet 》

Lena was there , wearing a dark red velvet dress , it fit lena perfectly and she looked like one of the Greek goddesses , she had her hair down just like how kara liked it , red lipstick and her green eyes shined like crystals , she had a small smile on her lips . 

" Kara " lena called her and kara knew she was caught staring . 

" Follow me " lena said while taking her hand and kara her held it so delicately afraid to wake up from such a beautiful magical dream . 

She followed lena to the center of the floor , it was all decorated in Kara's favorite colors more like their favorite colors , kara smelled some potstickers in addition to other dishes she liked but that wasn't her center of attention right now . 

And then lena turned around . 

" Look kara . I'm so so sorry for yesterday . You just surprised me and like everytime I just panicked and ran away , I'm sorry " lena finished with her cute little pout that kara considered so criminal . 

" It is okay lena . I understand that you don't feel the same way " 

Lena tilted her head a little to the left . 

" Do you really think I would do all this if I didn't love you ? " she asked . 

" No , I mean . You know what I mean , I'm your bestfriend and you love me . " 

" No , dumb ass I'm in love with you . I love you with every fiber of my being , I love you with all my heart , you are my sunshine in the day , my moon in the night you are my strength , you were , you are my salvation kara ." Lena said with so much honesty and sincerity in her voice it made Kara's heart full.

"So I'm asking you , will you kara danvers be the endgame of this mad lady sitting in front of you ? " lena asked . 

Kara was crying , happy tears ran down her cheeks and with a big smile on her face she nodded her head . 

And lena took it as a greenlight and kissed her it was soft , sweet and it quickly turned passionate . 

And for the need to breath they parted , their forehead still touching , kara asked . 

" But what changed ? " 

Lena was touching her neck with her fingertips and it sent shivers down Kara's spine just like it always did . 

" I had a little talk with kelly and brainy . And even though you deserve someone better than me , what's wrong with being a little selfish ? " 

" But even though I disagree that there's someone better than , all I want is you and no one else " 

Both their smiles were as wild as could get and they kissed again and both thought that they would love to get used to this . 

Suddenly the musique was on and they were swaying together , they danced like they were professionals and clutched to each other for life , love and future happiness . 

And suddenly there were applauding crowds and whistling . 

" Yeah , my sista got the girrrl " alex screamed with what kara considered her sister's most embarrassing voice but for the moment both her and lena burst laughing . 

" Congratulations , it was about time . " kelly said and they were left with questioning looks on their face . 

" Don't be surprised I thought you were both dating when I first came " both their mouths fell open but nothing was said . 

" congrats supercorp ! Uh I owe my roommate thirty dolors " Mia said . 

" Are you making bets about our life ? " they both said , Nia didn't answer but smiled sheepishly . 

" Congratulations to our superhero and world saving genius . " said brainy . 

" Guys , I'm the luckiest girl I have an amazing wife , a super powerful sister and her extra powered brain and 2 PhD girlfriend . I'm so happy for you two , guys " and she hugged them both and they were soon sandwiched in a big group hug . 

After a while kara spoke to lena . 

" I would say you are extra .... " 

" But you love me too much , to say so " lena smiled like a child . 

" How did you manage getting everyone away from the company ? " 

" Did you my lady forget that I have another bestie that owns this catco ? " lena giggled . 

" Just live for now and be with me and everything and every problem will magically fade away or I will scare it away . For now just dance with me " 

And for now they were swaying together and their closeness and warmth was enough for both . 

And it was all like a fairytale and every pain and heartbreak all along the road felt worth it . 

Everyone had their person and they were all each others chosen family . Alex and kelly , nia and brainy and finally her and lena . 

And that was their story , a begging to a much more beautiful future . 

《You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems 》

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
